The invention relates to an internal combustion engine valve drive train switching arrangement for controlling the operation of valve actuators.
DE 10 2005 006 489 A1 discloses an internal combustion engine valve drive train switching device, wherein switching processes are coupled to each other so that they are performed simultaneously.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a valve drive train switching device in such a manner that installed size and weight costs are relatively low while a high operating safety is maintained.